Dear Santa
by Seventh Sage
Summary: It's Christmas, and Yugi is writing a letter to Santa. The nonbelieving Yami delivers the letter skeptically, and is whisked off to the North Pole, where he realizes who is the most important to him. YxY fluff.


Waaaaaaaaaai, I wrote something! ^____________^

ACK! My head, my stomach, ewwwwwwwww, I don't feel well.

Yugi: It's your own fault.

It is NOT. *pouts* (To those of you who don't know, I've had too much sugar, and Yugi's yelling at me for it.)

Yugi: See? It's your fault.

*pouts* Waaaaaaaaaaaaah, I don't feel well. *sniffles and runs to Leo and hugs him tightly* Waaaaaaaaah, Leo-sama, I don't feel well... ;_;

Leo: ^_^;

Oooooooooh, lemme introduce Leo! He's my (extremely hot) guardian angel! ^_^

Right. Too hyper...

Ummmmmm... Story... Yes... It's a Christmas fluff fic. Posting it today because I'll be going on vacation tomorrow. So, Merry Christmas (to those of you that celebrate Christmas), Happy Holidays (to those who don't celebrate Christmas), and Happy New Year! And yes, I'll update the other stories soon. Eventually. Someday. ^_^;

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I don't own Santa either.

Warning: YxY fluff! ^_^

Now, on to the fic... Please excuse me while I find something to cancel out this sugar in my stomach. Owwwwwwwww, not feeling very well...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Santa

By: Seventh Sage

   "Dear Santa... My name is Yugi. Every year, I had written to you, hoping that I was good enough to deserve something. This year, I think what I want for Christmas is..."

   A thin and delicate hand clutching a pen scribbled furiously over a piece of paper, an overturned pencilcase beside it. The aforementioned hand belonged to an equally thin and delicate boy, his satiny white skin emphasizing his small frame. Hair of many colours stuck out from his head, golden as the sun, crimson as rubies, and black as obsidian. His buttery bangs fell forward, concealing his face for a while, and he reached up a tiny, cute hand to brush it away absently, revealing large, innocent eyes shining violet as amethysts.

   The boy frowned, staring into space. What _did_ he want for Christmas? Every year before, he had asked for a guardian, for someone to take care of him, and for friends... But he had all of those now. With the coming of Yami, he had a gentle, but powerful protector; friends for whom he would give everything, knowing that they would do the same for him; even fame and title as the King of Games, though he had not asked for that. To him, he had everything...

   "Aibou?"

   "Ack!" In an attempt to cover his paper from the owner of the rich voice that had called to him, Yugi overturned his chair, falling off of his chair and knocking down his Dark Magician plushie. Of course, as luck would have it, he did _not_ manage his original objective.

   Amused, the newcomer knelt down, reaching out a hand to his young charge, his tanned skin contrasting sharply against the boy's milky complexion, his lithe muscles standing out when placed next to Yugi's soft body. However, despite all this, people have thought them to be very similar. The taller boy was almost like an older version of the shorter, his blood-coloured eyes narrower, his hair having more golden strands. Other have thought them to be brothers, but they were not. How could they, when the elder had thousands of years over the younger?

   As soon as he was up, Yugi scrambled towards the table, intending to grab the letter he was writing before being interrupted by his darker half. Of course, the taller teen -- or rather, ancient Pharaoh -- was much faster, covering the ground in a few long strides, and taking his young protégé's work into his hands. Squinting, he tried to read, from the little knowledge of the Japanese language that he had picked up.

   "Eh?" Yami blinked. "Aibou, what's this? Who's this 'Santa' person, and why are you writing a letter to him? Why haven't I ever met him, if you know him? And if you want something, why don't you just tell me? I can get it for you, whatever it is..."

   The shorter boy giggled at the Sennen Spirit's questions. "One question at a time, Yami! And... and..." He tilted his head cutely. "Don't you know about Christmas, Yami? No, I suppose not... You probably didn't have it back in ancient Egypt..." After a bit more thought, he smacked his forehead. "Oh, of course you didn't. Christmas celebrates Christ's birth, and he wasn't even born then."

   "Ah..." The spirit was at a loss for words. "Aibou, care to explain what this 'Christmas' thing is?"

   "It's a holiday!" Yugi was just about bouncing up and down. "It's a holiday to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ, and now, people give each other lots and lots and lots of presents! And somewhere in the tradition, there was a man called Saint Nicholas, and he's now Santa Claus, and he goes around in a sleigh, giving presents to good children on Christmas Eve."

   "Ah, I see..." The Pharaoh did not, in fact, see very clearly what his Aibou was talking about. "So... you're asking him for a present?"

   "Yes, but..." The boy looked down, somewhat ashamed. "I... I kind of forgot to earlier, and it's Christmas Eve already, and I don't know if he's going to get the letter or not, and..."

   Yami was very amused. By his charge's hazy explanation, he was pretty sure the whole "Santa" business was just as myth. However, Yugi looked so worried...

   The spirit sighed. "Aibou, it's probably not real, anyway. There's no way some person can go around giving everyone presents in one night. Just tell me what you want and I'll go get it for you or something." He smirked. "I can always duel Kaiba for money..."

   The shorter boy shook his head stubbornly. "No. He's real, and I've got to finish this letter and send it and..."

   The older youth ruffled the boy's hair. "Fine, fine, Aibou. Write it if you want. I'll go send it for you while you're eating dinner. I don't need any food..."

   Yugi stared up, violet eyes shining happily. "Eeeeeeeee, thank you, Yami! You're the best!" Not knowing why, he bounced up, hugging his darker half around the waist and squeezing tightly for a moment, relaxing as he felt the taller youth's strong arms twine around him. Now he knew what he wanted...

   After holding his Light close for a moment longer, the dark spirit let go, walking to the door. "I'll be helping your grandfather with dinner. Bring the letter down when you're done."

   "You're helping with dinner?" Yugi's eyes were wide with mock fear. "Are you sure it's going to be edible?"

   The spirit tried to glare and pout at the same time, succeeding in neither. "Oh, give me some credit, Aibou. I'm not a complete idiot." Finally giving up the former expressions, he settled for a wink before leaving.

   Not noticing the silly smile on his own face, the shorter boy bent over his letter again. "This year, I want something special... I don't know if it's possible, but please, try to give it to me if I have been deserving. More than anything else in the world, I want..."

   "Ugh, blasted snow... So cold here, no servants, have to do everything ourselves..." A string of mumbling complaints, with a few curses inserted here and there, rolled out of Yami's mouth as he walked outside alone, trying to trudge through the snow to the post office a few blocks away. He did not mind the cold too much, not really; the Egyptian nights were just as bad. However... The snow... He supposed he could compare it to the sand of his homeland, but he walked over sand in _sandals_, not _boots_. If he were to try that with snow, his toes would freeze and fall off. And even if sand were to get into his boots, they would not melt and make him feel all cold and wet and icky. After his initial fascination with snow and its ability to make Yugi and his friends go hyper -- hyper_er_ than normal, he corrected -- he was starting to hate it. A lot. It did not help either that his Aibou threw a snowball into his face, and he was too nice to throw one back. At least, that was what he kept telling himself. The truth was, his hands were too cold to make one _to_ throw.

   Hearing the strange sound of bells and seeing a scarlet glow flickering on the snow at his feet, he looked up from his careful tread. Less than half a block away was the post office, and in front of it was... A sleigh?

   "Huh?" His surprise taking over at seeing the strange contraption for the first time, Yami forgot to speak in mid-curse. His feet seemed to move of their own accord, pulling him closer. _A sleigh... Didn't Aibou mention something about a sleigh?_ He shook his head quickly. _It's a story. It can't possibly be real. Then... what am I doing, delivering Aibou's letter to this fictional person? And the sleigh... It's here, isn't it?_

   He blinked, as he noticed people coming out of the post office. _A bunch of little guys wearing all green?_ They seemed not to notice him, as they loaded bags and bags of letters onto the already-full sleigh. Last of all came an old man, rotund and jolly, with a great white beard, clad all in red. This one, unlike the people before, did not ignore him, and walked over.

   "Who... who are you?" The trembling in his voice was from the cold. Yes, of course it was. It could not _possibly_ be from fear. Oh no, the King of Games was _never_ afraid. Nope, nope...

   The old man laughed. "You must have heard of me."

   "You..." Yami blinked. Who could he possibly be? Heard of him? Heard of... "Oh... Are you Aibou's 'Santa' guy?"

   "Yes." The man's eyes twinkled. "And you must be Yami. Don't believe in me, do you?"

   "How... What the..." For once in his life, the Sennen Spirit was starting to get nervous. "How do you know?"

   "I just know. I know who everyone is, whether they believe in me or not, if they are good or bad..."

   "Oh?" The dark spirit raised an arched eyebrow. "And how have I been?"

   "Hmmmmmmm..." Santa thought for a moment. "Not too good, though not exactly 'bad' bad... Now, Yami no Bakura was bad, though not completely evil. You... I suppose out of all you Sennen Spirits and whatnots, you were the best one. A bit ruthless, though. You should listen to Yugi more. He's very good, that one, though his requests are usually a bit difficult..."

   Yami blinked. Blinked again. "How... how do you..."

   "How do I know? I told you. I just know."

   The spirit tried glaring and pouting at the same time again. This time, he was no more successful than the last time. "So am I getting a present or not?"

   "You want one?" It was the old man's turn to pretend to look surprised, though his eyes were knowing. "And what do you want?"

   "I want..." Yami glare-pouted. "You know what I want." He was not about to admit it out loud. No way, no how. It was just not done.

   "Indeed, I do." The old man smiled in amusement. "However, I may not give it unless you voice it... and deserve it."

   "And do I deserve it?"

   "At the moment, no."

   The spirit continued with his curious glaring-pouting expression. "What do I have to do to deserve it?"

   "Well..." Santa appeared to think for a moment. "Come to the North Pole and help me prepare the presents for the children, then admit to me -- and to yourself -- what you truly want. Then, I might consider it..."

   "Fine, fine." Yami was now alternating between glaring and pouting, instead of trying to do both at the same time. The glare was more-or-less successful... but the pout was failing horribly. Finally settling for sulking, he followed the old man onto the sleigh. A cold wind blew, reminding him that one of his hands was not in his pocket, where it would be warm, because he was holding something. "Oh! Aibou's letter... Here. That's Aibou's letter for you."

   The red-clad old man smiled. "Yes, I know. And I think this year, he had done more than enough to deserve his present..."

   "Jii-chan... Jii-chan, I'm worried..."

   His mouth set in a cute pout -- a _proper_ pout, unlike Yami's bad imitation -- Yugi stared at his grandfather, tears beginning to form in his eyes in the way that he knew everyone found "cute".

   Sugoroku Mutou shook his head. "I know, Yugi. This is the hundred-millionth time you mentioned it. Worrying won't help, however. And remember, Yami isn't weak. He'll be fine."

   "B-but... What if..." The boy's bottom lip quivered. "What if something happened... What if a bunch of robbers tried to jump him, or if he got hit by a car, or a hitman shot him, or..."

   Mr. Mutou sighed. "Yugi, he is a spirit. He can't die."

   "Oh. Right." The amethyst-eyed boy sighed. "But I'm still worried... It's almost bedtime. He should be home by now..."

   "I know."

   "Oh!" Another paranoid idea entered the boy's mind. "Jii-chan, what if he got _lost_? He doesn't know this area too well, and..."

   "He knows it well enough, Yugi." The game store owner patted his grandson on the head. "You two traversed the town in Battle City, remember? Yami's memory isn't so bad as to forget something so recent."

   "But his memories..."  
   The older man was starting to get just the slightest bit irritated by his grandson's insistent paranoia. "Those memories are from thousands of years ago. Don't tell me _you_ can remember that long..."

   "I know, but..." The boy stared up tearily.

   His grandfather sighed again. "Just go to bed, Yugi. You'll probably find him here in the morning, sound asleep."

   "But what if..."

   "No more 'but's. If he isn't here tomorrow, we can go look for him. He _is_ the King of Games, Yugi, not a foolish child. He can take care of himself. Goodness knows, he took care of _you_ pretty well..."

   "I... I suppose..." The young teen trudged upstairs to his bedroom, still frowning. "I..."

   He knew he would get no sleep that night. He would not rest until Yami came home. His protector, his friend, his _everything_...

   "Look, can I _go_ now?" Yami complained as he loaded another present-filled bag onto Santa's sleigh. Since the early evening, he had been reading letters, organizing presents, _making_ presents, baggaging them, and loading them. Of course, the elves -- those were what the little green-clad people were, he discovered -- helped, but he still did most of the work. Something about it being his punishment for being so cruel to his enemies... What was he _supposed_ to do? They hurt his _Aibou_!

   "Not until you finish loading all the bags and hitch all the reindeers to the sleigh..."

   The Puzzle Spirit sighed. Oh, how Bakura would laugh, watching him, the proud Pharaoh, work like a slave. And of course, _Bakura_ would never be in this sort of situation. After all, _he_ did not have that one wish...

   _Speaking of which,_ Yami remembered, _I've got to tell the old man my wish..._

   "Oy, can't the elves do all that?" The spirit was rapidly losing his temper. "They did that every other year, didn't they? So why can't they do it _this_ year, hmmmmmmm?"

   "Because half of them went on vacation this year."

   The spirit glared. "So _that's_ why you made me help? Because you can't get anyone else?"

   Santa laughed. "If you want to put it that way, you can. But it is mostly to teach you a lesson, and to make you realize what you value most."

   Yami grumbled. "So if I don't want my present, I can leave now?"

   "So you don't want your present after all? Why?" The old man was staring at him intently, as if waiting for the right answer. "After working this hard, you would give that up? All for what?"

   "Because Aibou is sure to be worrying!" the dark spirit burst out. "Aibou is probably worrying _right now_. How _could_ I ask for the thing I want, if I'm making Aibou worry like that..."

   "Oh?" Santa raised an eyebrow, much in Yami's style. "And do you care much for little Yugi?"

   "Yes! Yes I do! Now can I _go_?"

   "You can go." The old man shrugged.

   "Really?"

   "But... we are at the North Pole. How will you find your way home?"

   "Wh... wha?" Yami took a step backwards, finally realizing the situation. "Ugh... When can you take me home?"

   "After you load the sleigh and hitch the reindeers."

   The spirit slumped down. "Fine..."

   _Aibou. I'm sorry, Aibou. I just wanted one wish grant... But I don't deserve it, do I? I want... I want you to love me... But how could I ask for that, when I'm making you worried like that? Aibou, I'm sorry..._

   With renewed vigor, the Pharaoh went back to his task, working at a furious pace. _The faster I finish this, the sooner I can see Aibou again. That is all that matters._

   "So I see you've admitted it to yourself."

   "What's it to you?" The dark spirit was in a _very_ bad mood now.

   "Are you ready to tell me what you want?"

   "I..." Yami hesitated. Was he? He was... "I want... Aibou's love. There, I said it. Happy?"

   Suddenly, he found the bag in his hand to be the last one there was. Turning, he saw the sleigh attached to the troupe of reindeers, all ready to go.

   Yami's eyes widened as he realized what that meant. "I... I can go? You'll take me home?"

   "Yes..." Santa began.

   The spirit cheered.

   "...After you do one more thing," the old man finished.

   Yami sighed. He should have expected that he would not be allowed to go so easily... "Fine. What is it?"

   Santa handed him a letter. "You will find what you wish in this envelope if you agree to deliver this person's present for me."

   "..." The Sennen Spirit hesitated. Deliver a present? It did not sound that difficult... Was this some sort of trick? "Fine."

   After getting into the sleigh, the spirit opened the letter. The writing, normally a scribble but made legible in this special letter, was so familiar to him.

_Dear Santa,_

_   My name is Yugi. Every year, I had written to you, hoping that I was good enough to deserve something. This year, I want something special... I don't know if it's possible, but please, try to give it to me if I have been deserving. More than anything else in this world, I want my Yami's love. But then... I suppose... I suppose you don't do that sort of stuff, love and whatever. But please... If that's not possible, just keep him with me always. If I were to lose him, I don't know what I would do. He is half of my heart and my soul, half of myself... The better half, in my opinion. I love him and need him so much. Please, keep him safe, and let me be with him, if it were possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Yugi Mutou_

   "Aibou... Aibou..."

   "Is your wish granted?"

   "Yes."

   "Would you grant his?"

   "Gladly. Oh, thank you... thank you..."

   Yugi could not sleep, however hard he tried. He knew that it was useless to worry, and that Yami was strong. The spirit was probably going to chastise him the next morning for worrying so much, but he could not help it. If something were to happen to Yami... If he were to lose the one person who changed his life... Yami had always been there for him, watching over him, protecting him, caring for him, even when no one else would. Whenever something was wrong, the Puzzle Spirit always found a way to make it better. Always. More than just loving him, Yugi _depended_ on him.

   If Yami were to be hurt...

   But... What if he was not hurt? What if...

   The childlike boy shook his head. No. He refused to voice the thought. He refused... He could not... Yet, the thought still came.

   What if Yami purposely left? What if Yami had read the letter and became disgusted? It was a possibility, one that he could not ignore. Perhaps, had he been more awake, he would have thought it through and decided that it was ridiculous, that it was just a figment of his tired, over-taxed imagination. However, right now, in his condition, he seemed perfectly valid, and the only option left to him.

   _I have been such an idiot. How could I send _him_ with that letter? With the letter that declared my love for him... like a... like a love-sick schoolgirl!_

   A fresh wave of tears spilled out from the large, amethyst eyes, running over his cheeks like torrents, hurt, upset, for a moment finding no reason for life. _Tomorrow... If he is not here tomorrow, I will know that he hates me now. If he is not back by morning... I..._

   He did not know what to do. Yami was everything. Without his dark spirit, he had nothing. Without the Spirit of the Sennen Puzzle, he had no reason to live. At least, not right now... Not when his mind was completely focused upon the beautiful spirit.

   _But at least... this way...he's not hurt..._

   Yugi considered this new thought for a while, turning it over in his mind. It was true, though offering little in the comfort department. But his life... his _everything_... was for Yami... As long as the spirit was safe, as long as he was happy, the young teen did not really care about whatever could happen to his own self.

   At least, that was what he was trying to tell himself. He even managed to believe it, a little. It gave him hope, abeit grim hope, and all for his guardian instead of himself.

   _As long as Yami is okay... That's all I ask... I don't need his love, his protection. I just need his happiness. Anything... Oh, anything to make him happy. Please. Just let him be safe and happy, and..._

   He heard a sound. Someone was inside, rummaging around, trying to navigate through the dark... There were no opening and closing of the door before it, so it must have been some sort of magic that let the person in. Was it Santa? Did he bring another toy, like he did all those years? Did it hold another comforting note, telling him to hold on, to hope, to believe? Did it hold another note, telling him that his wish was not for another to grant? He knew that he had asked for the impossible. But still, he tried to hope, tried to believe in miracles.

   To achieve the impossible.

   Had he not done that already? Had he not defeated the mind-reading creator of Duel Monsters at his own game, won a tournament against the best duelists of the world, and traveled to ancient Egypt as a part of someone's memory to prevent the world from being destroyed? Were those things not thought impossible? Yet, he managed, did he not?

   So why was this so different? Why would he not get his wish this time?

   He closed his large, luminous eyes, feeling yet more tears squeeze out. It was different this time, because he was alone. It was different this time, because all the times before, he had Yami's help. It was different this time, because Yami -- _his_ Yami -- might hate him.

   The sound walking, banging against objects, came closer, and his door opened. Someone walked in, his steps light as falling snow, the only sound betraying his presence being the rustle of cloth against cloth. Yugi shut his eyes tightly, holding still, holding, once again, onto hope, though knowing that hope destroyed was more painful than not feeling it in the first place. A spicy scent reached his nostrils, and he allowed himself to believe.

   "Aibou..."

   The word was nothing more than a soft breath, more gentle than a feather's touch. The young teen's guess was confirmed. He could barely dare to breathe. Now was the moment of truth. There were three options left. Either Yami would leave him -- he feverently prayed not -- or everything would stay the same -- this was the the most likely choice. Or... Yugi shook his head. He could not allow himself to hope _that_ much.

   Slowly, he felt something settle onto the bed behind him, a hand stroking his tear-stained cheeks lightly. Warm breath rolled over his ears as the person next to him whispered to him, "Aibou, I have caused such grief... I'm sorry..."

   The young teen tried to keep his breath even, as his dark side leaned over him, tenderly brushing their lips together. He could hardly believe it. He must be dreaming... _must_ be... And yet, the lips were so soft, the body against his was so warm, and his protector's scent permeated the room...

   _If this is a dream, let it last forever..._

   "Aibou..." A slim hand reached down, tilting his chin up. "Aibou, you're not dreaming."

   Yugi's eyes opened, staring into the fiery-passionate depth of his long-time secret love.

   His wish was granted. He truly had everything now... _Everything_...

   Downstairs, standing by their Christmas tree, the jolly old man known as Santa Claus smiled as he placed a small wrapped packet into Yugi's stocking. The boy deserved _something_ more than just words from his dark half, more than just something that was inevitably going to happen anyway. The next morning, they would find it, the framed picture of their first admittance of love, long ago in ancient Egypt, now gone from the Pharaoh's memory, not permitted to live in the recreation of his memory world. Their legacy would live on, repeating as many times as possible, to defeat the threat that would ever arise. They were as the words that shone around the frame: "Light and Darkness, we blend, we love, we live... Forever in embrace..."

~Owari~


End file.
